


Surrounded by Warmth

by msraven



Series: Trope Bingo Round 3 Blackout [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not my fault this is basically one of my biggest fantasies come to life—stranded, wet, and naked with you."</p><p>A simple fill for the snowed in square on my trope_bingo card and for the Clint/Coulson Lives challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrounded by Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written fairly quickly and un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

"So the good news is that the rain will obliterate any evidence we were here."

Phil looks up and tries not let his relief show at Clint finally arriving at the small cabin they're using as a safe house for this op. It's been close to two hours since the sniper last made contact confirming the kill. The lighting storm had been wreaking havoc with their communications and they had had no choice but to maintain radio silence on his trek back to the cabin. Phil had begun to think the worst and was fifteen minutes from activating Clint's emergency tracker when he'd stumbled in, drenched to the bone. 

"And the bad news?" Phil prompts when Clint only continues to stand by the door and shiver.

"Remember that bridge over the small creek we crossed over to get here?"

"Yes."

"Well the creek isn't so small anymore and the bridge could be kindling if it were dry."

Phil starts to ask how Clint made it over the creek-turned-river, but decides it's not worth raising his blood pressure after the fact. They won't be able to call for an extraction or determine if they can walk themselves out despite the washed out bridge until after the storm passes. All they can do now is stay put and hope that the small pile of firewood will be enough for however long they're stranded here.

"Get out of your wet clothes," Phil orders. "Your lips are turning blue."

Clint slips out of his muddy boots at the door while Phil starts to warm some soup on the small portable stove he'd found. He hears Clint walk across the floor in his sodden socks and then a muffled curse. 

"Uh, sir? Any chance you still have a spare set of clothes that aren't stiff with dried blood or torn to shreds?"

Phil stifles his own curse. They'd been re-routed on their way home from a hellacious op, the opportunity to take out a known sex trafficker too beneficial to pass up. Both of them are short on supplies and nobody had predicted the intensity of the storm. Phil himself is down to his spare pair of tac pants and a t-shirt.

"Nothing except the clothes I'm wearing," Phil replies apologetically. 

"And I'm guessing the cabin isn't stocked with big, fluffy towels or a bathrobe?"

"I'm afraid not." The small cabin is as unprepared as the rest of the op. Phil considers it lucky he found firewood and a few cans of soup. "I think there's a small blanket on one of the chairs and you can lay your clothes out to dry by the fire."

"Uh..."

Clint's hesitation surprises Phil. The asset has never struck him as being overly modest or body shy. Phil can't help but wonder if he has somehow let his growing attraction toward his asset show, leading to Clint's sudden discomfort to strip in front of Phil. He watches as a full body shiver runs over Clint and Phil sets aside any concern over his mental health.

"Was there something about my order you didn't understand, Specialist? Get out of those wet clothes before you become hypothermic. Soup should be ready in a few minutes."

Phil makes a point of turning his back to Clint as he checks on the slowly heating soup. By the time Phil has divided the soup into two cups, Clint is sitting on the rug in front of the fire and huddled inside the blanket. The blanket itself is fairly small, barely wrapping around Clint and putting much too much tantalizing skin on display for Phil's self control. He firmly tamps down on his libido and walks over to hand Clint one of the cups. 

"Thanks sir."

Deciding that it's better to act as if nothing's amiss, Phil sits next to Clint on the rug, with a proper distance between them. They sip their soup in silence and Phil is about to offer to take both their cups back to the sink when he notices Clint shiver despite the warmth of the fire. Without putting much thought into it, Phil puts his cup down, scoots closer, and wraps his arms around Clint. 

"You're still cold."

Clint leans into Phil for a moment before stiffening and attempting to pull away.

"I... I'm fine," Clint stutters, making Phil frown in concern as he tries to remember whether the symptoms of hypothermia included impaired speech. 

"Here," Phil says and reaches for a corner of the blanket. "This may work better if we're both underneath the blanket together."

"No!" Clint yelps, tightening his grip on the blanket.

"Clint. I just want to help get you warm. I promise that I have no intention of making any inappropriate advances toward you."

"That's the problem," Clint mutters under his breath just loud enough for Phil to make out. 

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Lets just pretend I'm hypothermic and babbling senselessly, okay? I mean, it's not my fault this is basically one of my biggest fantasies come to life—stranded, wet, and naked with you. Oh shit. I didn't say that either."

Clint drops his head and covers his face with the blanket, the back of neck and the tips of his ears going red. Phil can only stare at the back of Clint's head for a few, shocked seconds before he realizes what Clint's babbling must mean. Phil wants nothing more than to gently pry the blanket off Clint's naked body and kiss him senseless, but their lives and their jobs require something with a lot less room for interpretation. 

Phil slowly drops his arms, staying close to avoid making the move seem like a rejection. He waits until Clint lifts his head before speaking.

"Agent Barton, are you attracted to me?"

"You can open the blanket and find out," Clint replies and then winces. "I mean, yes. Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"No need to be sorry. You realize that SHIELD has no regulations against it? With an organization as closed as ours, some fraternization is expected to happen."

"Some fraternization…" Clint's brow furrows in confusion and then his eyes go wide. "Does that mean you're attracted to me, too? That you'd want to—"

"See just how much warmer we'd be without the blanket?" Phil completes with a smile and nod. "Very much so."

Clint grins and starts to lean forward, but Phil stops him with a hand to his shoulder. 

"While SHIELD has no fraternization policy, it has very strict rules against sexual harassment of any kind. So before we do this, I need to be one hundred percent sure that you're willingly and voluntarily interested in pursuing a physical relationship with me."

"What? Yeah... Yes. Of course, I am."

Phil drops his hand and this time, it's Clint who pulls back when Phil moves in to kiss him.

"Except..."

"Except?" Phil prods when Clint doesn't immediately finish his thought.

"Would it freak you out if I said that I wanted more than a physical relationship? That I may, uh... _like_ -like you?"

Phil can't help his grin. "Aside from you sounding like a twelve-year-old just now, I have no problem with that."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Setting aside my aversion to sounding like an adolescent, I _like_ -like you too, Clint. I have for a while."

Clint smiles brightly and Phil can no longer resist leaning in for a kiss. Clint's lips are cold, but they warm quickly against Phil's as their first kiss leads to another and another. When they finally break apart to catch their breaths, Clint hums happily and then smirks. 

"Adolescent, huh? Maybe I should show you what parts of me are definitely _full grown_."

Phil groans at the horrible pun, pulling Clint in for another kiss. Clint lets go of the blanket and they spend the rest of the night discovering much more pleasurable ways to keep each other warm.

~ _fin_ ~


End file.
